


the main fours fruity cuteness

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: cup head-strawberriesmug man-blueberriesking dice-raspberrydevil-banana
Relationships: Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead), The Devil/Mugman (Cuphead)
Kudos: 13





	the main fours fruity cuteness

Cuphead looked up at the door. His eyes glance down softly before he knocks on the door. He puts on a smile as the door opens. “Long time no see huh dice.”  
Cuphead ducks down after half a second to dodge a punch pointed at his face. “Very long. Almost too soon.”  
“I'm not here to fight dice.” cuphead sighed. The die looks down at the now full grown cup eyes full of distrust. “And I should believe you why?”  
Cuphead held out the flowers he had been holding behind his back. He gulps looking up hopefully at king dice. “Me and mugs wanna try to get along with you and the devil. Mugs is home sick right now but he wanted me to deliver this and by the chalice i'm sorry about all those years ago. I also have a jug of moonshine if you and Satan want some Look we really do wanna apologize.”  
King dice looked down and gulped grabbing the flowers and holding out the hand to the trench coat wearing cup. “Hand it over then come inside.”  
Cuphead slipped the jug from inside his coat and walked inside handing it to the taller die headed man. King dice took it from him and let him inside. The casino looked more drab now than ever. “So what did you want to talk about then cuphead?”  
Cuphead blushed and smiled “i was going to invite you and the devil to a fruit basket gathering me and mugs are hosting out in the woods next week”  
“And why in the devil's name would we go?”  
“Because you and the devil get to dress up and-” the cup was cut off with king dice picking him up and pushing him against the wall. “You're insufferable you know?” the dice hisses.  
“I know. I just… me and mugs have crushes on you and the devil! And we wanted t0o become friends with you because we know you guys are out of our league and we probably hurt you more than we can apologize enough for but we wanted to-”  
Cuphead again was interrupted by a kiss. His head bubbled and face flushed darkly as he began to kiss back.  
The cup cradles dice’s cheeks. Their lips push together. Cuphead accepting the rough and tumble behavior from king dice. Cuphead giggles as they separate and his eyes are half lidded. “Y...you're uhh..um a g...good kisser.”  
“Thanks. We will be there. me and the devil. There better be raspberries and blackberries.”  
“K. blackberries and raspberries. Ill see you there.”


End file.
